Finding Xanth
by VirtualSeries
Summary: BTVSXanth. Xander decides to try to go on his trip after the collapse of the hellmouth, Dawn goes with him, and they crash into the magical land of Xanth, but some others come into Xanth as well.


Finding Xanth

Setting: Post-Chosen. After Dolph chooses to remain married to Electra. Except Xander doesn't lose his eye.

Summary: BTVS/Xanth. Xander decides to try to go on his trip after the collapse of the hellmouth, Dawn goes with him, and they crash into the magical land of Xanth.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, Joss Whedon and Piers Anthony do.

Pairings: Xander/Nada, others may follow.

Rating: M

Prologue

"So Dawnie, excited to see the great state of Florida?" Xander said as he looked across the seat to a tall, slim brunette girl.

"Yep." Dawn replied as she looked out the window to stare at the 'Gulf of Mexico'.

Xander shook his head, "No you're not."

Dawn looked over at her sister's best male friend, "Yeah I am, I'm just thinking Xand."

"Are you sure, because if you want me to, we can stop in the nearest town and call Buffy to come pick you up, if you want." Xander said as he looked over at Dawn.

"No, I'm fine Xander," Dawn said as she looked up ahead and pointed, "There's the state line."

Xander looked toward where Dawn was pointing, "Yep, and after that a few weeks traveling through Florida, and then it's on to Georgia."

Dawn turned to look at Xander, "So, how are you doing?"

Xander let out a laugh, "I'm doing fine, miss Anya still but I'm fine."

"Good." Dawn stated as Xander kept on driving down the interstate highway.

They were about two hours into Florida when Xander started to notice something strange, "Uh, Dawn does it seem that the road has gotten bumpier?"

"Yeah, what's up with that." Dawn said as Xander drove over a small bump. Dawn looked out her window and noticed that the trees where getting closer and closer to the road, she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned forward to get a better look at the road.

"Okay, this is crazier then my last trip." Xander said as he looked at Dawn.

"Xander watch out!" Dawn screamed as the car hit a big tree Dawn slammed into the dashboard hitting her head on the windshield with enough force to crack the glass knocking her out, Xander only slammed into the steering wheel and slammed back in his seat hitting his head on the headrest, knocking himself out as well.

A couple of hours later Xander and Dawn woke up.

"Ow." Dawn whimpered as she tried to move her left arm. "I think my arm is broken Xander."

"Okay Dawnie." Xander said as he swept some blood off his forehead, grabbed his keys, and tried his door, which opened with a loud screech that echoed through the area. Xander unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of his car. While trying not to fall over, Xander made his way over to Dawn's side of the car, and opened her door, which also gave a loud screeching sound off when he opened the door. Xander bent over to help Dawn out of the car, while trying not to jostle her injured arm.

When she was out of the car Dawn looked around, "Where the hell are we?"

Xander also looked around, "I have no idea Dawn." Xander stated when he noticed something strange on a nearby bush, pointing Xander asked, "Dawn, I may be seeing things, but are those pillows?"

Dawn looked over at the bush and saw the pillows that Xander was talking about, "I don't think you're seeing things Xand."

"Good to know." Xander said as he headed for the trunk of his car. He opened the trunk and grabbed a bag that had a red cross on it, and picked it out, and took to where Dawn was, "Okay Dawn, I'm going to help you sit down on the seat, so I can wrap your arm and put it in a sling."

"Okay." Dawn said as Xander helped her sit down in her seat. Xander opened the bag and grabbed a roll of bandages, and started wrapping her arm; after he was finished he grabbed an already made sling and slipped Dawn's arm in and settled it around her neck.

"Grab your water bottle so you can take some painkillers." Xander said as he grabbed a pill bottle, opened it and shook two pills out.

Dawn grabbed her water bottle and held her hand out for the pills. Xander put the two pills in Dawn's hand and watched her take them.

"We got to find out where we are." Xander said as he put the lid back on the bottle and looked around some more.

"I guess." Dawn said as she leaned her head back onto the headrest.

Willow leaned back in surprise, and then leaned back forward to look at the map, that was in front of her, once again, "Kennedy!"

Kennedy ran into her and Willows room at the sound of Willow calling her. "What baby?"

Willow looked up at her lover, "Get Buffy and the others in here now!"

"All right." Kennedy said as she ran out of the opened door.

When Kennedy came back, she was followed by Giles, Buffy, Faith, Robin, and Andrew.

"What's the what Wills?" Buffy asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Xander and Dawn disappeared from the map." Willow said as she looked at Buffy expectantly.

Everybody in the room froze, and as one looked down at Buffy.

"What do you mean they _disappeared_ from the map?" Buffy said as she stressed the word 'disappeared'.

"I don't know. I was scrying to see where they would be at. They where about a half a mile in Florida when they just up and disappeared."

"Oh, Red, you and B need to check the map out." Faith said as Buffy was about to say something to Willow. Buffy and Willow looked down at the map, which was starting to go fuzzy except for the state of Florida, which seemed to be trying to separate in two.

"Okay, that's strange." Kennedy said as she watched as Florida separated in two, with one looking like it had a crack in the middle, going horizontal. After it was done splitting in two the whole map went back to normal except that the new looking Florida was floating in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, with a little red dot a few inches on the pan handle.

"Okay, so, it looks like they are in that new Florida." Robin said as everyone just sat quietly.

"Wait, if you look at it for a while, you can see that it's moving about a few yards or something like that and it looks like it's going north now ." Giles said as he took off his glasses and started to clean them.

Everyone leaned over the map to watch the floating state. After a few minutes they all saw it move a few yards north, up the Atlantic Ocean.

"So, they are on a floating island that moves all over the place then." Buffy said as she watched the red dot.

Xander noticed that the sun was starting to set. "We need to get ready for the night; we don't know what kind of animals there are around here."

"Ooookay Xand." Dawn said, the painkillers slightly slurring her speech.

Xander nodded. "I'm going to get some of those pillows, all right."

Dawn nodded as she didn't feel like talking.

Xander nodded again and headed for the pillows. When he got there he noticed something strange, it seemed to him that the pillows where actually growing from the bush. Shaking his head in confusion, Xander started to pull all the pillows off the bush for Dawn and himself. When he had about ten pillows he headed back to the car. Xander got to the car and noticed that Dawn had fallen asleep, so he went around to his open car door and arranged five pillows on the car seat, and then he quietly closed the door, so as not to wake up Dawn. Xander then walked around to the other door to lay Dawn down.

'Man, this is getting weird.' Xander thought as he closed the front door after he had gotten Dawn situated, he then opened the back door and climbed in closing the door behind him. He arranged the pillows the way he liked them and then laid down to go to sleep.


End file.
